


By the Light of Their Eyes

by ch_errywrites



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Character Study, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s02e10 By the Light of Dawn, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Supportive Alec Lightwood, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch_errywrites/pseuds/ch_errywrites
Summary: Just a little something that focuses more on the tragic events of 2x10 and how Magnus might have reacted to the deaths of so many downworlders





	By the Light of Their Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I felt like there should have been a scene where Magnus is seen mourning over the loss of downworlders in 2x10 and doing something to help. You can not convince me that he didn't know any of the Downworlders that died that day and didn't feel anything...
> 
> Also I'm only posting this for Mo lol

Magnus wished he could have stayed in his and Alec's little bubble of relief and love. There was nothing that he wanted more than to stay in Alec's strong arms, listening as he mumbled sweet nothings and breathy "I love you"s in his shoulder. To feel Alec's arms right around him, to be held and safe. But, they couldn't. He had to walk back into the institute to see what he could do, how he could help.

There were so many bodies. Magnus felt his stomach flip as they walked back into the Institute. So many lives taken just from one touch to a dumb piece of metal. Not even Alec's hand on the small of his back could comfort him.

He felt himself zone out as everyone bustled around them, trying to figure out who was who and a couple of Shadowhunters walked up to Alec, speaking with him in hushed tones. Magnus couldn't seem to make himself listen to the conversation. His eyes were stuck bouncing around the room, wondering who was under each sheet.

Magnus stepped away from the group, ignoring Alec calling for him softly. He swallowed as he kneeled down in front of the body closest. He took a deep breath and pulled back the sheet, sighing sadly when he recognized the seelie.

So many young lives, so many lives ended.

That's what he did for the next few hours, identifying bodies for shadowhunters, swallowing when he recognized close friends.

Alec followed silently, waiting for the moment that Magnus would need him.

It came faster than Magnus had hoped.

Each time he lifted a sheet and recognized the face under it, the tears in his eyes would gather farther and his stomach would flip harshly. All those wonderful downworlders, people he'd known for years where just  _ gone.  _ Never to breath in their precious air again, never to look at the valleys of grass, and streams of water. Never to experience the beauty of living.

It was when he lifted one of the last sheets in the room, the body of an old friend under it, one that had children and a wife at home, he finally let his tears fall. That man would never see his family again. His children would never hug him again.

A sob ripped out of him as he stood, spinning around only to land straight in Alec's arms. He cried softly into Alec's jacket, the shadowhunters arm wrapped tightly around his waist and his other hand cradling Magnus head.

"I'm sorry Magnus," Alec whispered, heart pulling unpleasantly. "I'm so sorry." He said.

Magnus couldn't believe that after everything they'd all been through, this was their end. At least they would be happy knowing that they died trying to save lives.

He hoped one day, one day soon, he'd be able to make their deaths worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated :D
> 
> Yell at me on Twitter: babyboymagnus


End file.
